For the Last Night I Lie, Could I Lie Next To You?
by Frankie's Bitch
Summary: This is a frikey, but it is also a frerard, waycest, and has a little bit of fraycest in it. : It also has some rob ray x bob . Disclaimer: I don't own MCR, I ownly own the plot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Wet Dreams

Frank's P.O.V.

A slender finger glides its way up my now hard erection, teasing the tip with small circles. I let out a hesitant, shaky breath, unsure of whether I should let him do this to me. It's not that I didn't want this, hell I wanted nothing more than to let my dick slide inside of him, slick with lube. The problem is, is that the bus is parked in front of a gas station; Ray, Bob, and Gee inside of it. It wouldn't be long before the three of them stepped back onto the bus and heard loud moaning. It's not my fault that Mikey was so goddamn good with his hand. No, my fault was that I couldn't turn away from him once he saw me masturbating in my bunk, and encircled his hand around my dick.

The palm of his hand presses down gently on the tip of my cock, spreading the pre-cum around slightly. "Mikey... we can't...," I pant out and close my eyes tightly as he begins pumping me, very slowly. Too slowly, causing me to thrust my hips up into him, and groan out at the sensation. "Why not Frankie? We can go real fast without anyone knowing," Mikey says in a seductive tone, pumping me a little fast. I bite my lower lip, trying to suppress a moan that's threatening to spill out of my lips. I throw my head back and cry out in ecstasy as his mouth covers the top of my cock. His tongue makes figure eights on the tip, driving me insane. He finally envelops my entire length in his mouth. His head bobs up and down, scraping the under side with his bottom row of teeth occasionally. It didn't take real long for me to cum in his mouth after that.

At that point I shot up in my bed, sweat dripping on the back of my neck. "Dammit," I say to myself, and get up out of my bed, cum everywhere, including the inside of my pajama pants. 'God I hate this...,' I think to myself and immediately remove my boxers, and black pajama pants. I grab some tissues out of the tissue box on my nightstand, and rid myself of the stickiness.

* * *

Reviews?

Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter Two: Back At It Again

Frank's P.O.V.

_'Okay... so... going over to Mikey and Gee's house, it's all gonna' be good... only going there to meet up with them, Ray, Bob, and Brian so that we can go back on tour,'_ I think to myself as my hands begin to shake as they grip the steering wheel in my car tightly, then turn clammy.

I pull up into their driveway and turn off my car. I huff out a long sigh, then open my door. I climb out of my car, close the door, walk around it to the back, open the trunk, and grab my bags. I shut the trunk, lock the car, then haul my bags over to the van. I drop them at my feet, then fish around my pockets for the extra pair of keys the band made for everyone. I finally find them and unlock the van.

I grab my bags and throw them in to the way, way back before shutting the door and locking the van. I turn around and face the front of their house, all of my nerves washing into me like a tsunami. I stuff my hand in to my jacket pocket, pull out my pack of Marlboro's, and take a single one out. I place it loosely between my lips as I shove my pack back into my jacket pocket, taking out my black lighter shortly after. I flick the flame on in front of the cancer stick, puffing it a few times so that it would stay burnt enough for me to continue smoking it.

After a while of letting the deadly poison swim around in my lungs, I flick the cig onto the concrete driveway, then scrunch it underneath my shoe. My nerves calmed down considerably, but my heart was pounding against my rib cage madly. Stupid fucker. Finally deciding to face the man I love, I walk up the steps leading to Mikey and Gerard's door.

I rasp my fist on the wooden door a few times, before shoving it back into my jacket pocket and shivering. The October air finally got to me as it whipped its way through my hair.

The door opened to reveal a bloodshot eyed Mikey, his hair and clothes disheveled. Once he saw me standing in his doorway, his eyes widened slightly before he manically tried fixing his hair and clothes. It was quite cute actually. How whenever he thought that his hair was fixed a strand would fall in his face, and then he would grunt before redoing it.

"Mikey. Chill. It's just Frankie," I heard a familiar voice say behind him.

"Just Frankie? Just Frankie? What the fuck Gee? After all of those years of pleasing you, and entertaining you, I'm 'just Frankie' to you?" I asked in a fake hurt tone, even having it crack in all the right places.

"Of course not Frankie!" Gerard said loudly, practically shoving Mikey out of the doorway and wrapping me in a tight hug. I laugh breathlessly before he pulled away from me and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Ahem," Mikey coughed, signalling at Gerard and I that he was still there. I shyly look over at him and smile slightly while a small blush crept upon my cheeks.

I gingerly walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck while he wraps his around my waist.

"It's good to see you again, _Frankie_," Mikey purred into my ear making me visibly shudder.

* * *

Reviews? They would make me so, so, so happy. :D


	3. Chapter Three: On the Road Again

Mikey's P.O.V.

Shortly after Frank arrived, so did Bob and Ray, apparently they'd carpooled. Not like we cared, all six of us were going to be in a van for nearly a year, so why would we?

When Frank stood on our doorstep, hair freshly cut, no dreadlocks, cigarette smoke hanging slightly in the air, the things I wanted to do to him, the things I planned to do to him. It was a good thing my older brother pushed me away from the doorway where Frank stood, otherwise I would've pounced on him right there on the doorstep.

We all sat in the living room waiting patiently for our manager to arrive. It was Gerard, Frank, and I on the couch, while Ray and Bob sat on the love seat that stood to the right of the couch.

I couldn't help myself from touching him even the slightest bit. My fingertips grazed over and around the perfect hip of his that faced me. I could visibly see him shiver and heard him gasp quietly, only urging me to continue.

It's not like he's ever tried stopping my actions, if he did then I would leave him alone and deprive him of any sexual contact from me. Ever wondered why my brother and I are so affectionate with one another? It's because he and I sort of had a little bit of a thing starting off in the beginning of the 'I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love' CD. We broke it off a year later due to our father finding out and kicking our asses severely, and the fact that I fell in love with his best friend, Franklin Anthony Iero. If Frank ever did try and stop me from touching him or anything like that, then I might try to start something up with Gerard again.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, I had some things that I had to deal with," Brian said as he rushed through the front door and in to the living room in front of us.

"What the hell Bri? No knock first?" Gerard asked, looking at our manager expectantly. At this point Frank piped in, saying in a mocking tone, "Yeah! Who the hell do you think you are, our manager?"

All of us laughed, except for Brian, of course, he just looked at Frank with harsh eyes.

"Oh, ha ha, Iero. Very funny. Now c'mon guys let's get this show on the road," Brian said, sarcasm hinting off of his first five words. With that said, we all headed out to the My Chemical Romance van, willing ourselves for another year of blood, tears, sweat, laughter, love, and much more.

* * *

Reviews would be very much appreciated.


End file.
